


Summer song

by Bruisingblush



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Astraphobia, Fluff, Internalised Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, Social Anxiety, best friends to enemies to lovers, jeno and jaemin are neighbours, jeno is kind of a dick but he gets better, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruisingblush/pseuds/Bruisingblush
Summary: Jaemin's head was pounding at this point. His neighbour showed no sign of stopping any time soon and so didn't Donghyuck. Jaemin could feel his last bits of patience slowly diminishing and if Hyuck didn't shut up now-"Chase Atla-oomph"Jaemin had thrown his humongous bunny plushie at Hyuck, who caught off guard, toppled off of Jaemin's bed and got effectively shut up.("I'd rather be dicked down than plushied down by an ugly bunny! ""Shut the fuck up and don't call my baby ugly! ")"For the sake of God, lower the DAMN VOLUME, LEE JENO! " Jaemin shouted.Jaemin knew Jeno had heard him. No, he was absolutely fucking positive that Jeno had heard him but instead of lowering the volume like any decent human being would've done, he had increased it. Jaemin groaned, mentally weighing the pros and cons of murdering a certain Lee Jeno and ending up in jail.Renjun and Donghyuck burst into  laughter, his distress, forever a source of amusement to them
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 211





	Summer song

Jaemin. Fucking. Hated. His. Neighbour. 

He fucking hated how the self righteous bastard was blasting that Satan's scream which he called music at a volume which the thin walls of his cheap apartment couldn't do much from seeping through. The volume made it feel like the godforsaken band was personally performing for him right inside his damn head. Jaemin was going insane, tugging at his own hair and screaming into his bunny plushie. 

"Oh shut up Jaem! It's not him but you who have a terrible taste in music", Donghyuck complained with a scowl painted on his face. 

Of course. Of fucking course his friends would never be on his side. If Jaemin said that the sky was blue, Donghyuck and Renjun would happily agree it's black, just for the sake of it. 

" Bitch, how can you not like Chase Atlantic? It's fucking blasphemy! " Donghyuck continued with Renjun nodding along gravely. 

Jaemin's head was pounding at this point. His neighbour showed no sign of stopping any time soon and so didn't Donghyuck. Jaemin could feel his last bits of patience slowly diminishing and if Hyuck didn't shut up now-

"Chase Atla-oomph"

Jaemin had thrown his humongous bunny plushie at Hyuck, who caught off guard, toppled off of Jaemin's bed and got effectively shut up. 

("I'd rather be dicked down than plushied down by an ugly bunny! "

"Shut the fuck up and don't call my baby ugly! ") 

"For the sake of God, lower the DAMN VOLUME, LEE JENO! " Jaemin shouted. 

Jaemin knew Jeno had heard him. No, he was absolutely fucking positive that Jeno had heard him but instead of lowering the volume like any decent human being would've done, he had increased it. Jaemin groaned, mentally weighing the pros and cons of murdering a certain Lee Jeno and ending up in jail. 

Renjun and Donghyuck burst into laughter, his distress, forever a source of amusement to them. 

Jaemin rolled his eyes. 

"Dude, why do u hate him so much? " Hyuck asked between fits of laughter. 

"How could YOU like that arrogant asshole? " Jaemin asked exasperatedly. 

Hyuck shrugged his shoulder, "He's hot with all his tattoos and motorcycle and sexy music taste! I'd suck him off any day. "

"Are we supposed to be surprised? You'd suck anyone off any day! " Renjun countered with a disgusted face. 

"Would never suck YOU off though. "

Renjun and Hyuck fell into their usual banter, their assignments long forgotten and discarded at the side. Jeno was singing along to the music now, Jaemin's apartment filling with his warm mellow voice. Jaemin felt a headache coming, tears prickling his eyes. He didn't notice when Hyuck and Renjun stopped arguing. He didn't notice Renjun looking at him with worried eyes. Jeno finally satisfied, switched off his music system but Jaemin didn't notice it either. His pain numbed all his senses. 

"Are you okay? "Renjun asked softly. 

Jaemin didn't want to look at him. Renjun had a way of staring at people that made them feel exposed, vulnerable. Jaemin knew Renjun saw through him when he forced a smile and assured him he was. 

Hyuck wanted to watch a movie but Renjun pushed him out of Jaemin's apartment, following behind him after giving Jaemin a hug, leaving him alone with the setting sun and his throbbing head for companions. Jaemin curled in on himself and allowed Jeno's soft voice to lull him to sleep, blaming the sudden change of his mood on his tiredness. 

♡

The three year old wanted to cry but he couldn't or else his mommy would be sad. Clutching his snowball plushie tighter, he looked up at all the unknown faces staring at him. It scared him. He wanted to go home and cuddle with mommy but she had told him that big boys go to school and he was a big boy now. 

"Please introduce yourself to your classmates", his homeroom teacher said with a smile. 

He doesn't want to. All the kids were looking at him. It was scary. 

" Hello… "he said quietly. The kids stared at him silently. He misses his mommy. 

" I'm Na-Na-"

He couldn't hold it anymore. His lips started wobbling and a fresh batch of tears blurred his vision. Mommy had said that the kids would be nice and would smile at him but they were so scary. He didn't want to be friends with them.

The teacher couldn't help but coo at the little boy. When he started tugging at his trouser and looked at him with big teary brown eyes, red puffy cheeks and a small adorable pout, he didn't have the heart to force him to go on. Instead he patted the boy's head and directed him to the only empty seat at the back of the class. 

With teary eyes, the little boy waddled to the back of the classroom. His seatmate was staring at him with googly eyes which made him hide his face behind his plushie. The boy was still staring at him even after the class had started, which made little Jaemin pout. 

"Mommy shays it'sh rude to shtare! " He said with a frown, the pout still present on his face. 

"But Nana is cute! " The boy said, giving Jaemin a smile which made his eyes curve into crescents. 

Jaemin has read picture books with the images of beautiful and nice angels. His mommy has said how angels stay in Heaven and look over him but she didn't know even angels go to school. He would tell her how he sat beside one today. 

"Who ish Nana? " Jaemin asked, confused, looking around to spot this Nana who the angel had called cute. 

The angel giggled, "YOU are Nana! Didn't you say your name was Nana? "

Nana. Jaemin liked being called Nana. 

"I'm Jeno! Let's be friends Nana! " Jeno said excitedly, eyes round and arms flailing around. 

For the first time after entering the classroom, Jaemin found himself smiling, his anxiety long forgotten. Jeno would tell him, years later that his toothy grin reminded him of a bunny and gift him a bunny plushie but the little boy doesn't know that yet. He doesn't know how it was also the start of a trainwreck of emotions he didn't recognise yet. For now, with sparkly eyes,he nodded and mentally noted to tell his mommy how he made friends with an angel named Jeno. 

♡

Jaemin hates his neighbour's cat. 

He hates that ugly, overweight, black feline that has taken up on itself to make his life a living Hell. 

Sleep has always eluded Jaemin at night. Even as a kid, he had found it impossible to fall asleep. The cold, dreary nights are just not for him. He has never quite grown out of his childhood fear of darkness and loneliness and nights, when he's left alone, makes him feel suffocated and helpless. 

Sleep was especially hard to come by with his neighbour's "cat" (Jaemin is sure it's actually Devil, Himself, disguised as a cat) taking up the habit of going on a tour every night and especially being fond of his apartment. The feline jumps from Jeno's balcony to his and scratches on the door till he let's her in. 

Jaemin has tried to ignore the hideous noise of nails against wood one night and did not let her in only to wake up in the morning to find his small garden in ruins. That little shit had bitten off the leaves, tore the young plants down and peed on them. He was shaking with rage, going over to Jeno's and demanding him to pay up. Jeno had only smirked at him cockily, eyes gleaming with mirth and offered him a, "Aww, sucks to suck I guess", shutting the door in his face and ignored Jasmine's knocks and shouts by blasting his Stan's scream. 

Jaemin has never repeated the same mistake again. However, it was hard to sleep with a cat sitting on his floor, licking her paws daintily and staring at him intently. It unnerved him.Maybe it was his paranoia speaking but Jaemin had always found the cat's gaze accusing and it made him nervous for some reason.

Jaemin closed his eyes trying to imagine his crush's smiling face to take his mind off of the cat and to help him fall asleep. 

Jaehyun hyung and his sweet voice. 

Scratch. Scratch. 

Jaehyun hyung and his gentle manners. 

Scratch. Scratch. 

Jaehyun hyung's dimpled smi-

Jaemin jumped up when he realised where the scratching sound was coming from. The cat has jumped up on his study table and was blissfully tearing away his pile of assignments. He screamed, enraged and threw a pillow at her. She gracefully dodged the pillow, purred at him with an air of self satisfaction and leaped out of his balcony before Jaemin could do anything else. 

Jaemin was immediately on his knees on the floor, going through the torn paper and trying to gauge the amount of damage caused. One month's worth of hard work.It had taken him one whole month of missing movie nights and coffee dates with Hyuck and Renjun to finish these assignments and now it has all gone to waste. Jaemin was sure his bastard of a neighbour was training the cat himself to make Jaemin's already difficult life, way more difficult. 

Angry tears welled up in his eyes as he screamed frustratedly, cursing at both the cat and her owner. He hated his apartment but it was the only one he could afford with his current allowance. He couldn't wait for college to finally be over and to put all his miseries to an end. He couldn't wait to finally be free of the torture named Lee Jeno. 

♡

It was raining again. Yet another lighting lit up his room, followed by a thunder rumbling through the sky. He found it embarrassing how even at 14,he was reduced to a crying, shaking mess because of thunder. He didn't want to call his mom, didn't want to see her face morph into an expression of disappointment when she finds out that he still hasn't grown out of his astraphobia. Jaemin has broken into a cold sweat, mind fuzzy with fear. His jaws hurt from the force he was using to bite on his pillows to keep his screams from spilling out. 

Jaemin's vision was getting blurrier by the second, on the verge of blacking out. So the first time he heard the noise, he had ignored it thinking his fear stricken mind was playing tricks on him. However, the loud rapping on the glass panels of his window started getting louder instead of stopping, which forced him to open his eyes and squint towards the direction of the noise. 

Jaemin felt his mind blanking out at the sheer absurdity of the situation as he stared, stupefied. It took another flash of lightning and grumble of a thunder for his brain to start producing nervous signals again. Jumping to his feet, he quickly unlocked the window letting the raven haired boy with a shit eating grin climb in with a huge pink thing tucked under his arm. 

Jaemin could feel his fear being steadily replaced by surprise and anger. 

"Who the fuck in their right mind climbs up a tree DURING a goddamn thunderstorm? " Jaemin aggressively whispers, trying to keep the volume of his voice low as to not wake his sleeping parents up. 

"But that was the only way to get to you! " Jeno retorted with a pout. 

"You could have died! You are crazy, you know that? "

"Only for you Nana! " Jeno replied with a smile and Jaemin couldn't help but find it unfair how his heart skipped a beat at the genuineness in Jeno's voice. 

Oh, how unfair it was how his best friend, drenched from head to toe with his wet hair plastered to his forehead, eyes and nose red from being outside in the cold for too long, still managed to look this stupidly handsome. Jaemin wanted to complain some more but Jeno gave him one of his moon smiles and Jaemin was tongue tied. 

"What is that? " Jaemin asked, pointing at the pink thing, his voice too high pitched and unnatural, even to his ears. 

Jeno held the pink thing up, beaming with pride as he showed Jaemin a very ugly distorted plushie of a monster. The eyes of the monster were misaligned, its nose just below its left eye instead of the center of the face, two huge yellow teeth poking out of its mouth and huge ears reaching to its waist. Jaemin doesn't know from where Jeno had bought that ugly thing but he does know that Jeno should immediately return it and demand a refund. 

"I told you your smile reminds me of a bunny, didn't I? So I've been learning to stitch a plushie to gift you one! It's finally done. Isn't it cute? " Jeno asked with a hopeful look. 

Jaemin doesn't know from which angle the plushie looked like a bunny or it was cute. Maybe he should be annoyed, angry even, on Jeno for comparing him to the hideous creature but Jaemin was nothing but endeared, warmth seeping into his chest. 

"It indeed is adorable, Jen! " Jaemin said with a shy smile, "Thank you, I'll treasure it! " . He reached out to take the wet plushie from Jeno and gently placed it beside his bed. 

Jeno, satisfied with Jaemin's answer, moved towards his closet and fished out one of his night t-shirts, oversized for Jaemin but a perfect fit for Jeno. Jaemin would never tell Jeno, but he buys nightwears of Jeno's size to be prepared for impromptu sleepovers like these, insisting that he loves oversized clothes. 

Jeno peeled his wet clothes off, without the trace of any embarrassment of a growing boy of their age and Jaemin understands. At an age when boys of their age grew awkwardly and unproportionally, Jeno didn't follow the rules. Or maybe he did but he was Jeno. He was beautiful even with his breaking voice, lanky arms and legs and the first signs of forming abdominal muscles. Jeno looked ethereal with the moonlight reflecting off of him and Jaemin understands why his younger self had mistaken Jeno for an angel. Jaemin looked away as Jeno pulled on his T-shirt, the image of a naked Jeno engraved in his mind, a blush creeping up his neck. 

"Why are you here Jen? " Jaemin asked with a small voice. 

Jeno was the fire around whom everyone flocked like moths. Jeno was loved by everyone while Jaemin was laughed at by them in secrecy. They whispered how Jeno would be better off without freaks like him. They would blame him again for keeping Jeno to himself and making him miss the party. Jaemin knew why Jeno was here and not at the party which he was so excited to attend. Jaemin should feel guilty but instead all he felt was anger.

"Why? I wanted to see you. Parties are boring anyway! " Jeno said carefully, sensing the sudden change in Jaemin's mood. 

A thunder grumbled and Jaemin closed his eyes shut, hugging a pillow tightly to his chest. He wanted to scoff at how pathetic he was being. Of course Jeno, kind and sweet Jeno, who knew of his astraphobia would ditch the party to be with him. 

"What the hell do you not get Jeno? I don't WANT your pity! ", 

Freak. 

Jaemin could hear the hushed whispers. He knew he was a freak but he didn't want his best friend to see him like this. He didn't want Jeno to see him for who everyone sees him as. 

Jaemin felt the bed dip and the next second, he was in Jeno's arms. 

" Nana", Jeno whispered softly, "I'd never pity you. Please don't mistake my love and concern for pity. "

Jaemin knew he was being illogical but when it comes to Jeno, he always was. 

"I don't-I don't want you to see me this weak Jen", Jaemin said with a thick voice, instantly melting under Jeno's comforting touch. 

" Your weakness doesn't define you Nana, but the way you face it does. Also, what's wrong with being scared of thunder? It does not change a thing about you. You're still my Nana and-"

Jeno was interrupted by another thunder and Jaemin yelping and curling into his chest. 

"I hate it so much! I miss summer! " Jaemin grumbled. 

A silence fell over them before Jeno jumped up, taking Jaemin with him. 

"Wha-"

"We're going to cure your astraphobia today Nana! " Jeno exclaimed, eyes sparkling with excitement. 

"Huh? "

"I'll be your summer song! " Jeno said, clapping with excitement. 

Jeno started humming to 'put your head on my shoulder' and before Jaemin could say anything, Jeno took his hand, twirling him around his room. They started swaying, still awkward in their own bodies and it was a mess. Jeno knocked over the chair in his room, Jaemin somehow managed to trip over the plushie and before Jaemin knew it, their laughter was the only sound filling his room. Suddenly, under the moonlight with the stars sparkling in Jeno's eyes, Jaemin was taken by a strong urge to kiss the mole under his eyes,his cheeks,his forehead, the tip of his nose and finally the plump of his lips. However, Jeno broke into another song, twirling Jaemin again and the moment was gone. 

Jaemin doesn't remember how the night ended. He doesn't remember if they danced the night away or ended up falling asleep in a bed too small for the both of them or when the rain had stopped. All he remembers is that night, there was summer in his small, cramped room while the rest of the world drowned in the rain. 

♡

Jaemin hates how his neighbour also attends his college and is currently witnessing him embarrassing himself. 

"Jaem, I'm sorry if I ever gave you the idea that I was interested in you", Jung Jaehyun said with a sympathetic voice. 

Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them now, whispering among each other. Jaemin wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole, skin burning with embarrassment. 

"It's okay, hyung. You don't have to apologize for anything! " Jaemin tried to convince him with a shaking voice.

Jaemin could feel Hyuck and Renjun glaring at Jaehyun beside him. 

"Jaem, you're like a younger broth-"

"Jaehyun hyung, can you please leave? " Renjun said coldly, with barely concealed anger. 

Jaehyun looked like he wanted to say something more but Hyuck beat him to it. 

"We get it you're sorry and shit but you're only making Jaemin uncomfortable so for the love of God, leave! "

Jaehyun left reluctantly after muttering another sorry. Jaemin could still feel everyone's eyes on him, especially Jeno's. He felt claustrophobic,the walls of the room closing in on him. Renjun grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the cafeteria, making sure to glare at everyone before they left. 

"What a fucking asshole! ", Hyuck complained, following after them. 

Jaemin took a deep breathe once they were outside, trying to stop his hands from shaking. 

" He flirted with you for a whole fucking month and now he says you're like a brother?! "Hyuck was fuming. 

" And he decided to give you an answer inside a cafeteria filled with people even after knowing about your social anxiety."Renjun joined, handing Jaemin a water bottle. 

" He's an asshole! "Hyuck repeated. 

Oh, if only Hyuck knew, Jaemin keeps liking the assholes. 

♡

" Jen-"

"Jaemin,can I talk to you later? " Jeno interrupted Jaemin, quickly glancing behind him to look at the group of boys, Jeno's new friends. 

Jeno had called him Jaemin. He always does in front of his new group of friends but it still doesn't stop hurting. It never does. 

"Jeno, let's go! We'll be late! " , one of them called out, staring at Jaemin with a scowl that made him feel small. 

"Jeno, we barely talk anymore. You promis-"

"Jaemin, next time, okay? " Jeno interrupted him again, impatience dripping from his voice,

"Nana,let's have a sleepover tonight. I'll explain everything. Okay? " Jeno whispered so the boys don't hear him. 

Jaemin could hear one of Jeno's friends whisper a "freak" to another boy, pointing at Jaemin. Jaemin was sure Jeno had heard him too but instead of defending him, Jeno pretended to not hear them. 

Jaemin could only watch as Jeno hurried away with his new cool friends, leaving him alone with a vague promise of a later. Maybe it was raining again or maybe it was his tears. Wasn't 16 too young for a heartbreak? 

♡

Jaemin hates how his neighbour has no sense of time for being horny. 

It was currently 2 a.m. and the bastard had decided to bring a girl home. Of course, of fucking course, it had to be on a day when everything was going wrong for Jaemin. He did poorly in a quiz, got rejected by his crush in front of the whole school and now when he just wanted to crawl in his bed and fall asleep, his neighbour has to be horny. 

"Hmm-ah-ah-yes! "

A shrill female voice seeped through the walls followed by Jeno's grunts. 

Jaemin groaned. He really didn't want to hear his neighbour and this girl going at it. He just wants to sleep. 

"Yesss! Jen-Jeno! "

Jaemin tried to muffle the noise with his pillow but the girl was too loud for his pillow to do the job efficiently. 

It'll be over, Jaemin told himself, trying to be positive. It'll be over. Just count till te-

The girl was screaming with pleasure at this point and Jaemin has had enough. He wanted to scream and so he did. 

"KEEP IT LOW, YOU HORNY FUCKERS! "

And Jeno in classic Jeno way, replied to his shout by fucking the girl harder and making more noise. Oh, Jaemin has had it now. He WILL put a stop to this barbaric behaviour even if it meant that he had to call the police on them. 

Grabbing his mobile, he stumbles out if his apartment, sharply knocking twice on Jeno's dorm. 

"If you don't open the damn door now, I swear to God that I'll call the police on you! " Jaemin screamed, fingers overing 112.

He didn't really expect Jeno to open the door so when he did, shirtless, hair disheveled and all the tattoos on his body out for display, Jaemin froze. 

"What the fuck do you want? " Jeno asked through gritted teeth. 

Jaemin wanted to throw himself off of his balcony for suddenly losing the ability to think. 

"Cat got your tongue? "

Jeno's harsh tone brought him back to his senses. 

"Keep the volume at a low, I'm trying to sleep. "

Jaemin wanted to pat himself on the back fir not stuttering. 

"Just say you're jealous! " Jeno scoffed

Jaemin could feel his blood rush North, ears flushing with sudden anger and an emotion he'd rather not recognise. 

"What the hell do you mean? "

Jaemin hated how his voice was shaking with anger. He didn't want Lee Jeno to think that he was affected by him. 

"You're just jealous I'm getting laid while you always get rejected. "

As soon as the words left his mouth, Jeno realised how cruel they were, eyes widening with guilt but the damage was already done. Jaemin backed away with an equally shocked look on his face. He wonders how much more Lee Jeno will hurt him till he's finally satiated. 

"Nana, I didn't mean it. "

Jeno was crying, biting on his lips and reaching out to prevent Jaemin from going away. 

"Stop calling me Nana. It makes us sound like we're something more than neighbours", Jaemin replied with a cold voice before freeing himself and entering his own apartment, leaving a crying Jeno behind. 

♡

The smell of nicotine clings to his shirt. Jaemin doesn't recognise his best friend, the boy he fell in love with anymore. He doesn't remember the last they talked. Properly talked and not the one sided conversations they have with only Jaemin talking and Jeno pretending to listen. He doesn't remember when was the last time he hung out with Jeno without fearing being seen. Was being friends with him really that embarrassing? 

Jeno took another puff from his cigarette. The old Jeno knew Jaemin suffers from asthma, the new one doesn't remember. 

"From when do you smoke? " Jaemin asked softly. 

Jeno regarded Jaemin coldly before replying, "Are you going to tell me how bad it is for my health? Then I advice, don't waste your breath"

A silence fell between them. Jeno was fidgeting restlessly, afraid of being discovered talking to Jaemin in the backyard of the school. 

Whenever Jaemin sees Jeno, he is covered with more ink than the last time. 

"You got new tattoos done? " Jaemin asked timidly, trying to keep the conversation going. If he doesn't make most of the time, who knows when he'll get to hear Jeno's voice again. 

"So? " Jeno asked defensively, challenging Jaemin to judge him. 

The star in Jeno's eyes has faded away. Jeno doesn't need Jaemin anymore but Jaemin doesn't want to believe it. 

Jeno checks his watch and Jaemin heart clenches in his chest. Jaemin knows the sign, it means Jeno will leave with another one of his excuses. When did it start? When did he start losing his best friend? Was it at the start of high school when he made new friends or was it when he realised that being friends with the odd one also makes you an odd one? 

"Can't you stay? " Jaemin asked, voice breaking from all these foreign emotions. 

"You know I can't! " Jeno replied irritatedly. 

"I know but I don't understand. Why do we have to hide Jeno? Is being friends with me that bad?"

Jeno looked at him disgustedly, "What's wrong with you? They are right. You ARE a freak! "

If Jaemin could have one of his wishes granted, it will always be for Jeno to not look at him like how everyone did. 

"Why are you acting so gay? "

Jasmine's heart broke at Jeno's disgusted tone. His best friend who had taught him self love from childhood was also the one who was forcing him to unlearn it now. 

"Yes I am. I am also in love with you. Does that disgust you too? "

Jaemin doesn't know where the sudden gush of confidence came from but he wouldn't be made to feel ashamed for his love anymore. He'd allow no one to make his love feel dirty. 

"Jana" Jeno's eyes had widened comically. 

"Don't call me that anymore. It makes us sound like we're anything more than strangers. "

For the first time Jaemin had walked away leaving a helpless looking Jeno behind. 

Jeno had tried to contact him several times since that day but Jaemin has ignored him. His body denied to feel pain anymore. Jaemin had made a best friend on the first day of kindergarten and lost him on the last month of high school. 

Just one more month and he'll go to college where there will be no Lee Jeno, he tried to tell himself every night when his tears and heartache came to visit him. No more pain he consoled himself, sobbing his heart out. 

At 18,Na Jaemin was robbed off of summer. In his world, it only rained since then. 

♡

Jaemin hates how he still is in love with his neighbour. 

Jaemin doesn't know how long it had been since the last time he has talked to anyone. The pain he had numbed all this whole has come back stronger than ever, knocking him off his feet. He has taken a sick leave from his college. Hyuck and Renjun had tried calling him, but he never answers. Jeno had knocked on his door everyday but he never opened. Jaemin has lost the ability to cry. He stares blankly at the ceiling of his room, willing the pain to stop, yet it never does. 

It was raining again, lightning illuminating his room followed by the crackle of the thunder. He was in too much pain to even feel the fear. Jeno, did cure him of his astraphobia, huh? 

Put your head on my shoulder  
Hold me in your arms, baby

Jaemin never knew how pretty this song sounds mingling with the sound of rain hitting the cemented pavement. 

Squeeze me oh-so-tight  
Show me that you love me too

Jaemin laughed a humourless laugh. Finally Jeno has stopped blasting Satan's scream. 

Put your lips next to mine, dear  
Won't you kiss me once, baby? 

Jaemin's body was moving on its own accord. A mother can only ignore the fire for so long before it plunges into it. 

Just a kiss goodnight, maybe  
You and I will fall in love(you and I will fall in love) 

Jeno opened the door at the first knock. 

"Na-oomph"

Jaemin punched Jeno in the stomach. His hands hurt from punching Jeno's bulging abs. Curse, Lee Jeno. 

"Asshole", Jaemin punched Jeno again. 

" Bastard" Another punch. 

"Fucker"

Jaemin couldn't punch anymore. His legs gave up and crumbled down, sobbing bitterly. 

Jeno gently scooped Jaemin up in his arms, closed the door behind them and took him inside. 

"You're absolutely the shittiest person, Lee Jeno", Jaemin whispered, nuzzling into Jaemin's neck. 

" I know. I'm sorry", Jeno whispered, rubbing soothing circles on Jaemin's back. 

"I hate you "

"I know"

Jaemin broke into another sob. Jeno was crying too, hugging Jaemin close to his chest. 

"I tried to reach you the whole month but you ignored me and then it was graduation. "

"I thought I'd never see you again", Jaemin said quietly. 

Jeno's hold on his waist got tighter as if he was afraid to lose Jaemin. 

" I'd follow you to the end of the world, Nana! I begged your mom to tell me where you'll stay and rented the apartment beside you. I did everything to annoy you because it was the only way to talk to you. "

"You sound like a stalker", Jaemin said between sniffles. 

Jeno laughed, looking at Jaemin fondly and kissed his forehead. 

" I'm your best friend. I have the right to know about you. "

"You lost every right that day Jeno. "

"I know. So let's start from the start. "

Jeno held his chin and made Jaemin look at him in the eye. 

"Nana, let's be boyfriends, " Jeno said with a determined voice. 

Jaemin eyes widened with surprise. 

"At 16,I realised that I have fallen in love with my best friend. It scared me. All along I imagined love to be a girl but it turned out that it had always been a boy. I couldn't accept it and started ignoring him. The ache of getting tattoos used to take my mind off the ache of my heart. I made new friends to ignore him. How stupid of me, the love that I buried six feet under, was the seed that turned into a tree, choking and filling me. "

Jaemin was crying silently. 

"I know what I did hurt you and I have no excuse for being an asshole but please, give me another chance Nana. "

"It'll take me a long time to build the trust you destroyed. It'll take me a long time to forgive you too. Are you willing to wait? "

Jeno kissed his knuckles. 

"Of course. Till the end of time. You're the only love I've known. "

" I'll really kill you if you leave me again. "

It'll take them a long time to be happy but as they kissed with the rain knocking on the window sill, Jaemin could taste the coming of summer on Jeno's lips. Maybe, just maybe, he doesn't really hate his neighbour. 

♡

"Meet Nana junior! "

"Nana JUNIOR!? YOU named the little devil NANA JUNIOR!? You're such a bastard Lee Jeno! "

"The dick is an important part of the human body. "

"Shut the hell up. I'm not going to date you til you change her name! "

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fluff and I'll be really happy if you could leave a comment ♡
> 
> Twt: @bruisingblush


End file.
